Before We Go
by retln8
Summary: Warden Alistair and his love Isabeaux Surana spend one last night in Arl Eamon's Denerim estate. Rated M for content. Part of the very long story following Isabeaux from mage to Hero. Reprint from /works/340180/chapters/5505


Alistair asked Isabeaux to wait for a few minutes while he talked to people and made arrangements. He made it very clear that he wanted her, alone. She watched him as he spoke with Anora, who grinned and nodded, then with the other companions some of whom smiled. Sten shook his head and spoke quietly with slashing movements of his hands. Alistair argued and the two of them came to some sort of agreement. Roland looked over at her with sadness in his eyes, as if he'd lost a friend or a lover. Slowly he made his way over, skirting around the bulk of the group.

"I hear congratulations are in order." His green eyes were sad and she found herself wondering if life with him wouldn't have been so unpleasant. She smiled softly, almost regretfully, at him.

"Thank you Roland."

"If he makes you unhappy, he will have to deal with me though." His hand stroked her soft cheek and he sighed for the what might have beens.

"Roland..." She was shocked when he pressed a finger to her lips silencing her. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere until after this fight. Then... we'll see. If we are lucky, we'll all survive this fight. Congratulations, by the way." He nodded and backed up, not breaking eye contact. Alistair approached the couple warily, angrily. Roland sidestepped around Alistair's anger by sticking out his hand and extending his felicitations on their union. Alistair looked at Isabeaux who nodded, and then Alistair announced to him that everyone was being moved to the castle for the evening, to be feted as heroes before they left for Redcliffe in the morning. Roland nodded and moved away from the couple, giving them space.

"We will have the estate largely to ourselves this evening. Sten and Zevran insisted that they stay behind for our protection. It didn't matter that I told them we wouldn't need it." He kissed the tip of her nose, I have sent word ahead for a small dinner to be prepared, and your bath will be waiting for you. Sten will take you back to the estate; Zevran will come along with me. Remember to wear the blue dress."

* * *

She had sat through dinner, laughing at his jokes and smiling down the table at him. She couldn't believe that he was hers. She vowed to herself that nothing would separate them.

"What are you thinking about, love?" He had gotten up from his seat and walked toward her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"You," she said softly. "I was thinking of you."

"Anything in particular?" Alistair leaned in close, and kissed her. She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I want..." She bit her lip, still not able to voice her desire. Alistair held out his hand and led her to their bedroom. He took her mouth with his and his fingers plucked at the laces of her dress.

"I really like this dress. It's lovely, but there is something even more lovely." His lips ran across her cheek and nibbled gently at the spot where her jaw met her ear. Alistair's hot breath against her neck made her back arch and pressed her body against his. His hands had worked their magic on her dress and she felt it sliding away from her body. The straps of her chemise were brushed down arms and she was standing in just her stockings and slippers. He stepped away and looked at her, his breathing became ragged and his hands shook slightly.

"You are beautiful love." Her hands started to move to cover herself, but he held them at her sides. "Please, let me look at you, drink my fill of you."

She shivered and curled into him as he lifted her and held her close. He murmured words of love and wanting in her ear and against her mouth. He placed her reverently on the bed, placing her buttocks on edge and kneeling between them. He kissed each thigh softly at first and then bit the soft flesh gently, grinning at the moan. His hands gently pushed her wider. He placed a reverent kiss against her feminine core and looked up at her. Seeing her eyes glaze over with want, he continued his ministrations, his tongue delving deeply within her. He wanted to grin but thought that she would take it amiss. Greedily he lapped at her core, wanting to watch her as she shattered against him. He didn't have long to wait as her hips bucked against him. Isabeaux's cries reached his ears and spurred him on. Alistair continued to kiss her thighs and cleft as her body relaxed from her release.

As she lay there spent, he slowly undressed and then joined her on the bed. His hands stroked along her cheeks and she stirred under his ministrations, rolling toward him and seeking his warmth. She kissed him gently, her hands skimming along his sides and drawing soft moans from her love. Her hands found his erection and stroked it slowly. His hips responded, thrusting himself between her hands. He pulled her hands free and rearranged the two of them on the bed. Still, she wiggled from his embrace and slid down his body. She grinned as his jaw dropped open with the first lick across the head of his erection. His hands slid into her hair and pinned her against his groin as she caressed him with her tongue. Alistair's hips lifted off the bed, seeking the warmth of her mouth as she would retreat only to advance and take as much of him as she could. He gasped as she drew more of him inside until he spilled his seed down her throat.

"My love..." His words were more a moan than anything. His hands slid through the silkiness of her hair and then pulled her close. Alistair kissed her gently and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her fully on top of him, his erection fully back and Isabeaux laughed at his eagerness. He looked at her smile and his eyes flashed with want, desire and love. "I suppose the joining has other pleasant repercussions as well. It doesn't take long for the want to return. At least I hope I can match you pleasure for pleasure."

She spread her legs and cradled him against her core. He gripped her hips and helped her to establish a rhythm, thrusting deep inside of her. Alistair's hands slipped from her hips and moved up to cup her breasts and thumbed the tips to hard points. Her eyes widened and then closed as she rocked closer to her release. He let her ride him to her completion before rolling her underneath him and changing the angle of his thrusting. Alistair's face reddened slightly with exertion and she wrapped her thighs around his hips and drove him deeper. He cried out his need to release and she came with him.

Slowly they slid apart rolled to their sides; Alistair pulled her in close and settled her against him. They were both spent for the moment, but Isabeaux knew that it would not be long before he was hard with wanting her again, and the thought made her smile.

"Sleep, my love. I am here to watch over you." His words slipped away as she fell asleep.

* * *

She heard a soft noise and opened her eyes to see the door to their room open. She rolled over to see who was coming in and felt Alistair's hands slip over her breasts, kneading gently, making her moan. The shadow resolved into Roland and she gasped. He was nude and sliding on the bed. Before she could speak, Roland had placed his mouth gently over hers. She felt Alistair's hands move lower, looking to stroke her passions. Roland's body pressed against her front and Alistair rubbed against her from behind. Isabeaux wanted to protest, but both men were touching her softly, making her buck slightly, her legs scissoring in passion.

Alistair was awakened by Isabeaux's slight moans and her gentle writhing. He ran his hands down her body to slip between her legs. She was wet with need and Alistair grinned, hoping to take advantage of the situation. He slipped down her body and started to kiss and lick at her cleft. Alistair moaned against her, wondering vaguely what she was dreaming of and if he should wake her.

Isabeaux bucked gently against his mouth and woke with a gasp as she shattered against his tongue. He continued to kiss her gently and then pulled himself along her body. She continued to shudder as continual waves of release wracked her body.

"What were you dreaming of, my love?" Alistair whispered into her neck, biting gently. His hand continued to play between her legs.

"I dreamed that we were making love, and woke to find the truth." She pulled his face up to hers and kissed him deeply. She rolled him over and then kissed her way down his body. Her face was close to his throbbing erection and ran her fingers lightly along its length, causing him to moan and shudder. "I should return the favor"

He watched and shuddered as she licked him gently, using his moans as a guide. When Alistair started to lose control, she slowed her movements, drawing out their pleasure. She slipped him into her mouth as he found release and swallowed him, enjoying the sensation. Isabeaux surprised that he had not softened, she kissed her way back up his body, nipping gently and smiling as his body twitched, wanting and needing her. Isabeaux loved knowing that she was the only one who would ever know this look of absolute love and surrender.

She slipped her leg over his body, pressing his hardness against her and waiting for him to moan and grip her hips. Her body throbbed above him. Alistair moaned as he forced himself to enter her with agonizing slowness. Isabeaux begged for him to thrust harder, trying to force him deeper inside. Alistair sat up pulling her tightly to him, kissing her and driving his tongue in her mouth in tempo to their coupling. He held tight as she sobbed in his arms, reaching toward her release and his.

"Isabeaux, look at me." He wanted to see her when she broke against him.

"Alistair. I - I..." Her eyes locked on his as she came, begging him to join her. The cords on his neck stood out as he spilled within her. He rubbed her back as they both returned from their shared passion. He leaned back, pulling her along with him and then rolled to his side, so that he could better caress her face, kissing her gently. Spent, her eyes started to slip close.

"Isabeaux? What were you dreaming of?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"It doesn't matter. It could never compare to reality with you." She pressed her lips against his. He arched his brow but decided that it would be fine with him if she had that dream more often.


End file.
